


【超蝙】与蝙蝠侠的五百天

by ChillyIsland



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman uploaded his consciousness to a computer after being killed by Kal, Happy Ending, I’m bad at tags, Kal find the computer and started to talk to Batman constantly, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Five hundred days with BatmanSummary: 在杀了蝙蝠侠之后，领主超人从他的蝙蝠洞中得到了一台电脑。看上去蝙蝠侠在死亡之前将自己的意识上传到了电脑中，并且，即便在失去了黑暗骑士的身份后，布鲁斯·韦恩仍让卡尔感到很棘手。HE，这是一个超人变色到一半又变回来的故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-El/Batman, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 22





	【超蝙】与蝙蝠侠的五百天

——————————正文—————————

“那是什么？“

领主超人悬浮在蝙蝠洞中，此刻他正盯着一个黑漆漆的屏幕向一旁的老管家询问。

“我想这需要你自己去发现了，先生。我相信氪星人的智力足以做到这一切。”

英国老人干脆地向他点点头，随后努力挺直身子，不等对方回答便走了出去——老人拼尽全力才控制住自己做出愤怒地向对方大喊或是进一步激怒领主超人的事，事实上，他甚至考虑过在身上绑着炸弹然后跟这个地方同归于尽。

这样的回复实在很失礼，但卡尔现在没空关心这个。

他正望着那台放在房间正中央黑漆漆的电脑。无论是从外形还是配色都让他想起一个人——事实上，他的手上还淌着对方的鲜血呢。

卡尔忽视了内心一点异样的感觉，一边谨慎小心地向那台电脑靠近。这一幕看上去有些滑稽可笑，人间之神居然面对一台机器如此小心翼翼，但领主超人并不想冒险。

那可是蝙蝠侠，而卡尔曾经对他再了解不过。谁知道他会不会在周围布置下什么氪石陷阱——尽管他已经销毁了蝙蝠洞中的所有，他仍认为对方有所保留——然后利用他的好奇一举摧毁他。

十米，五米……最终，在领主超人到电脑的距离不到三米的地方，卡尔感觉到自己似乎触碰到了什么，类似于激活了某种开关。

电脑的屏幕开始闪烁，这让领主超人感到警惕，他的目光已经开始微微发红，如果下一秒出现什么异动——

“启动成功。正在开始上传…10%……34%……”

当冰冷的机械音带着熟悉的语调从电脑中传来，领主超人的神经也绷到了极点——如果不是亲眼看着对方的脖子被扭断，卡尔甚至以为蝙蝠侠没死，或是又活过来了。

“这是怎么回事？”

卡尔眯起眼看向那台见鬼的电脑，直到屏幕上弹出“100% 上传完成” 的字样。然后，他听着那个熟悉的声音再度响起——

“想我了吗。”

………………

“蝙蝠侠。”  
领主超人肯定地指出，同时戒备地后退一步：“虽然我不知道这是怎么回事，但我劝你还是少玩那些鬼把戏早点出来——你知道那没有用。”

“噢当然了。事实上，你为什么不试试将我找出来呢？”

这不对。

卡尔此刻已经退到了五米远的地方。蝙蝠侠从来不会这样说话，那听上去像个花花公子，或是街边的小混混——如果不是那冰冷又毫无起伏的语调，卡尔甚至以为那是布鲁斯·韦恩。

他开启X视线开始扫向全场……什么都没有。

屋内除了摆放的众多设备，以及这台该死的电脑外，什么都没有。

“别看了，卡尔-艾尔。你清楚发生了什么对吗，还是氪星人的智力在黄太阳照射下会降低？”

许多时候人们总是将超人视作力量的代表，然而很少有人知道，拥有超级力量的氪星人连带着开发出了超级大脑，对卡尔来说，想清楚其中的关节仅仅在几秒之间。

“我知道你做了什么，蝙蝠侠。”  
卡尔眯起了眼睛，“将自己的意识上传到电脑，clever move. 但是别抱太大希望，如果我发现你有一丝一毫企图——”

“企图什么？推翻你的统治，还是想办法杀了你？卡尔-艾尔，看起来你比我想象中的还要蠢——看好了，我现在只是一段存在于机器里面的代码。上面的一切在我还拥有身体的时候都没能做到。”

“别耍花招，”  
领主超人悬在空中警告着对方，他的白披风飘荡在身后：“仅仅是你无法受到惩罚不代表没有别人可以替你承担。”

“老天，还是老样子，卡尔。”

蝙蝠侠，或者现在，卡尔可以肯定，布鲁斯·韦恩的声音回荡在空荡荡的蝙蝠洞中：“总是那么'民主'，你的统治。”

“现在，请你滚出去——我需要休息。或者你也可以挥舞拳头把这，包括这台电脑变成一片废墟。”

他在胡扯。一段代码不需要休息。而他同样清楚，卡尔不会那样做。因为他知道——

出乎意料，领主超人静静地悬在空中，随后飞离了蝙蝠洞。

…………

“卡尔-艾尔，请告诉我你一定有什么不得了的理由，才能让你在分别仅仅五小时十二分后再次回到蝙蝠洞。我不记得你什么时候对这个地方有如此深厚的感情。”

洞中只有一个孤零零的人影悬浮在空中，以及唯一一台充当光源的电脑。

卡尔阴沉地看向正中央那台机器，此刻他看上去与光明之子毫无联系，倒是更像黑夜的化身。

“我在思考，布鲁斯，”卡尔慢条斯理地说着，缓缓从空中降落。

“真难得，你那颗氪星大脑还保留着这一项功能？”

领主超人没有理会，他还不至于跟一台机器争吵。每天已经有足够多的事让他保持忙碌了。“我在思考要不要留着你，并且直到现在，我依旧无法找到一个理由。”

“得了吧卡尔，你的口气就像你有办法毁灭我一样。”

“我已经杀了你（I've done killing you.）”领主超人提醒道，“被扭断脖子的滋味如何？说真的，戴安娜好像还为此掉了眼泪。”

“很可惜，哥谭不再需要它的黑暗骑士。没人找到过你的尸体；随着时间流逝，你会彻底在人们的记忆中消失。而当那一天真正到来，你会被毁灭。”

领主超人冷淡地看向屏幕，“事实上除了我和阿尔弗雷德，没有第三个人知道你的意识存在于这台小小的机器中。你死了，而我还站在这，布鲁斯。你失败了。”

然而电脑并没有回应。说实话，这确实不怎么方便，卡尔无法从黑漆漆的屏幕上看出对方的反应。尽管在之前蝙蝠侠也总是笼罩在面具下，卡尔仍能从对方细小的动作与面部肌肉抽动感受到情绪的变化。比如，蝙蝠侠在思考时左手的小拇指会无意识搭在桌子上，如果他敲击说明遇到了难题，而如果他垂下头就表示蝙蝠侠已经找到了解决问题的方法。

他们是世界最佳搭档，曾经是。对于这样的关系来说，卡尔认为自己所观察到的仅仅是基础。

好在，蝙蝠侠看起来并不打算放弃这段对话，而他没有直接给出回答。

“说实话卡尔，你的弱点太明显了……给我时间准备，或者让我放弃顾虑我甚至可以秒杀你。”

“真可惜，你没有足够的时间。”

领主超人带着嘲笑看向屏幕，但是电脑久久没有给出回应。

最终，冰冷的机械合成音从屏幕中传来：“你错了。”

“我只是没有放弃顾虑。”

“什么顾虑？”

“被你所放弃的。”

…………

“在你控制不住自己的微波炉视线之前，容我提醒你，如果你还想进入蝙蝠洞或是听到我的声音，我建议你瞄准别的地方而不是看着我的…屏幕。”

几乎是在声音落下的瞬间，电脑旁边的控制键盘被热视线炸得粉碎，少量黑色的塑料片甚至飞过屏幕，留下细小的划痕。

“蝙蝠侠，别太过分。”

荧光屏幕闪了闪，卡尔并不确定对方是否能发现他阴沉的脸色，但紧接着机械音继续传来：“不然呢？你能怎么做，摧毁一台电脑吗？”

“我警告你。”

声音中浓浓的威胁几乎要溢出，卡尔发誓，如果布鲁斯他妈的韦恩再多说一句话，哪怕一个字——

电脑屏幕闪了闪，陷入了沉默。

该死的！

卡尔开始大口呼吸控制自己的情绪，他很久没有体验过这样的愤怒与无力，很久，自从……

最终，蝙蝠洞的大门被轰成了粉碎，而穿着披风的男人已经消失不见，只留下身后一地废墟。

………………

蝙蝠侠认为，在经历上次的变故后领主超人在短时间内不会回来了。事实上他怀疑对方是否还会踏进这里一步，因此，他放心地将自己调成休眠模式。当然，是在阿尔弗雷德的监督下。噢他们上次的谈话简直是一场灾难，也许他应该注意一些——

“Master Bruce——”

“很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”  
电脑的声音听上去很平静，然而屏幕却不自然地闪了闪，“下次我会注意的。”

“当然不用。事实上我只是希望确认一切顺利。”

“如果你指的是跟卡尔的谈话，那么，是的。”

“Good. 还有一件事，sir——”

“什么？”

“您的客人在摧毁了大门的同时切断了电源。我需要一定光亮才能进行清理。毕竟，一个年轻人都无法在这样昏暗的环境下看见道路。”

“……阿尔弗雷德，”

“因此，在我清理期间希望您能维持屏幕的亮度。”

“……很乐意。”

………………

当布鲁斯再度脱离休眠模式，他的摄像头意外地捕捉到站在蝙蝠洞中的那抹白色身影。

“真令人意外，卡尔——”

布鲁斯慢吞吞地说着，他本来的声音在电脑处理下有些变形，“我之前从未意识到你有如此严重的受虐倾向。”

“我之前也从未意识到，作为哥谭首富的花花公子有如此可怜的品味。”

“你想干什么？”

不等卡尔回答，电脑中紧接着传来声音，“连续三个月的蹲守，卡尔-艾尔，直到上周你才真正进入蝙蝠洞并发现我的存在。告诉我，这里什么时候对你有如此吸引力。你想从这得到什么？”

“你觉得自己有什么？”

领主超人反问道，“布鲁斯·韦恩，看看你自己——然后回答我，你现在还有什么？”

“我还保留着自己的意识，在我看来那胜过生理意义上还'活着'的在外面的人千百倍。”

“我从未剥夺过他们的意识，”卡尔平静却不容置疑地反驳，“仅仅是告诉他们要遵守规矩——世界上没有绝对的自由，否则会变成一片混乱。”

“你是说像之前那样的'混乱'？真可惜——我注意到你今天比平时晚了七分钟。是又有抗议爆发，还是去镇压反对的人员？也许你还记得从前这些反抗的声音从来不指向你。”

“我再重申一遍，没有绝对的自由。”

“那不该由你来决定，卡尔。”

“那么谁来做出选择？也许你记得上一次自己做出错误的决定后的下场，蝙蝠侠。巴里死了。”

“那么你的决定呢，卡尔？如果你还记得，我也追随了闪电的后尘。”

连日来布鲁斯的话不断在领主超人理智的边缘踩踏，拨动着对方的神经。而在这一刻，不知道是哪个字眼，或是哪段回忆触动了卡尔，他最终被激怒并大踏步上前。

“是！！”

他仿佛失去理智般向对方怒吼，“我承认杀死你的同时也亲手杀死了一部分的自己——但那是我做出的选择！我不会为实现自己的理想而感到抱歉，你明白吗？！那是唯一、唯一让世界实现真正和平的办法。再也不会有战争，鲜血与死亡——再也不会有一个八岁孩子亲眼目睹自己的双亲被杀死在暗黑的小巷！该死的，你明明应该是最能理解我的人——为什么偏偏是你，偏偏是你不理解？！”

“……很好。”

“现在认同我的理念有些太晚了，你不觉得吗？”  
领主超人嘲讽地看向房间中央的电子设备，等待着对方的回答。

“我从来没认同过你，卡尔-艾尔。”

“很显然，我们对和平的理解有所不同——如果你将折断人们的理想、剥夺他们飞向天空的唯一途径；用强权压迫自由的意志，用暴力逼迫反叛者就范，用鲜血抹去不同的声音——称为和平，那么我宁愿叫做霸权。”

“你还没有意识到我们矛盾的根源，对吗——你犯了一个错误，那没关系，每个人都会犯错，我的一生更是做出了无数追悔莫及的事情。”  
“我们之间的不同在于，你犯了一个错误，然后妄图用一个接一个错误的选择来让那看上去是正确的。”

“实现理想的途径有许多种，但当你选择了最错误的那一条，告诉我卡尔，你难道能确定最终它会通往你最初的理想吗？”  
“不是世界向你卑躬屈膝，是你向它屈服了，卡尔。而我没有。”

“…………”

“FUCK YOU，BRUCE·WAYNE.”

超人以一字一顿的方式结束了他们之间的对话。但很显然，蝙蝠侠，或者说那台电脑并不打算在此刻放过他。

“别骗自己了，超人。”  
一向冷漠的机械音此刻听上去好像是带着嘲笑，“你为什么要一次又一次站在一台空无旁人的电脑前进行对话，为什么在无数次被我激怒后却拼命控制着自己而不是随便毁了这台机器？——承认吧，你怀念这个。怀念有人跟你意见相左，有人站出来反对、甚至与你争吵，而不是现在这个乏味沉重的世界。你想念原来的生活，但却无法回去，不是吗？”

“不，”

出乎意料的回答令电脑在一瞬间陷入沉默。

“不，布鲁斯。”  
领主超人仿佛从暴怒中恢复了理智，缓缓降落在地上，平静地看向对方，“我一次又一次地回到这里，是因为我爱你。”

…………

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”

令人意外，超人挑了挑眉，他居然从合成的电子音中听到了语气的波动。此刻电脑中传来的声音介于愤怒与嘲讽之间，因此比蝙蝠侠平时嘶哑低沉的声音音调稍微高了一些：“这就是你他妈爱的表现？真令人感动，卡尔——”

屏幕上的曲线在一瞬间变得激烈，却又在随后归于和缓。最终，蝙蝠侠通过电脑平板地说：“Love，is not an excuse.”

爱不是借口。

机器陷入了沉默，显示屏上一闪一闪亮起的红灯似乎预示着危机的到来，又似乎宣布一切迎来了结尾。

蝙蝠洞中与电脑相连的监控未能拍到卡尔的离开，也无法预知对方去了哪里。

也许连领主超人也不知道，自己要去哪。

………………

“你疯了吗？”

领主女侠震惊地看向联盟主席，她甚至有一瞬间想冲上去愤怒地揪住对方白色的领子：“你不能这样做——蝙蝠侠的存在是对实现和平最大的威胁，在我们终于彻底消灭这个威胁后，你居然想把他带回来？！”

“我考虑得很清楚，戴安娜。”

卡尔平静地站在窗口，看向窗外的世界。和平，安宁，没有抢劫、偷窃和恐怖行动，没有战争、爆炸与威胁。甚至没有人随地扔下垃圾，或是大声说话。

他们就像编好的代码，机械地运行着自己的职责。领主超人的脑海里不知道为什么忽然这样想到。事实上，他在思考，人们在这样的模式下生活——生存，会不会有一天成为他们的常态？不再需要监督……也不再需要正义联盟的存在。到那时，他们的职责究竟算做完成，还是失败？

“蝙蝠侠会回来的，他总会回来。不，我并不清楚。”  
领主超人抬起手止住女侠的疑惑，“我只是知道，他会回来。那么，与其让自己处于被动，不如我亲手将他带回来——在我们的监控之下。”

“也许，在经历过一切后我们会达成一致；也许我们走向战争，”

在领主女侠的眼中，联盟主席已经完全发了疯，他现在甚至看上去更像自言自语。

“无论哪种结局我都将承担后果；这是我做出的决定。”

“来吧戴安娜。让我们欢迎黑暗骑士归来。”

………………

蝙蝠洞中——

那台位于空间正中央的电脑屏幕发着淡淡的荧光，如果领主超人在这里他几乎能预料到下一秒会发生什么：毫无疑问，蝙蝠侠在思考如何进一步激怒他，或者用什么样的话羞辱他。

当摄像头感应到那个熟悉的白披风身影，屏幕正上方的红点闪了闪，但紧接着——

“怎么回事？发生了什么——卡尔·艾尔！你他妈的在干什么？！”

地面传来一阵阵晃动，屏幕上闪过几片雪花样的画面，但很快电脑监测到发生了什么。  
整个蝙蝠洞被人举了起来，举到了空中，并且平稳地飞行着。

“你个蠢货，”

尽管不清楚对方的意图，布鲁斯仍然不愿意放过任何一个与对方开展吵架的机会：“如果想彻底毁灭我直接摔了电脑——而不是选择这种缓慢的断电方式。”

“闭嘴，布鲁斯。”  
领主超人双手托举着巨大的地面，极速向着北方飞去：“我知道你的备用电源足够坚持几天。”

“……好吧。至少告诉我这场绑架的目的地。”

布鲁斯没有期待一个回答，他只是有些无聊，并且享受着挑衅领主超人权威的感觉。令他意外的是，这场对话进行了下去。

“北极。”

卡尔顿了顿接着补充，“孤独堡垒。”

………………

氪星，无论在科技、环境还是其他任何方面都远远胜过地球。但它最终走向了毁灭。这依然困扰着卡尔，但这并不是他今天来的目的。

领主超人将整个蝙蝠洞放在北极的冰面上，随后走入他的堡垒。系统检测到他的到来，自动打开了大门。然而随着深入，即便是他也需要输入密码或是动用种种权限来进入。

在堡垒最深处的房间，卡尔-艾尔找到了一具冰棺。

巨大的冰层中保存着一具身躯，透过清澈的晶体结构甚至能看到对方的脸，就像他只是陷入沉睡。

卡尔-艾尔在之前与布鲁斯的对话中撒谎了。他说没人找到过蝙蝠侠的尸体。

有一个人将他的尸体完整又小心地保存在世界上最安全的地方。

领主超人若有所思地看向冰棺，随后他猛地转过头，视线似乎透过层层墙壁看到了外面。

氪星的科技十分卓越。何况，蝙蝠侠能够仅仅凭借地球的水准将自己的意识保留在电脑上，那么，重新让他回到自己的身体，重塑，重生，重归。这对于孤独堡垒中保存的技术来说并不困难。

他打开堡垒中的仪器，将冰棺抱到电脑旁。

他按下操作开关，看着设备进入运行。

自始至终，人间之神保持着同一个姿势盯着对方。

“告诉我……”

未完成的话被一个黑色的身影截断。领主超人看着冰棺内的人缓缓睁开眼睛，从棺内起身。

“想我了吗。”

………………

重新回归联盟对于蝙蝠侠来说没有什么新鲜的感觉，也许唯一的不同就是多了几道探寻的目光，以及来自领主女侠的威胁。

在蝙蝠侠回归的第一次会议结束后，领主女侠截住了他。天堂岛的战士攥紧了他的衣领，眯起眼睛威胁地盯着他：“蝙蝠侠，我警告你——”

但她没来得及说完。领主超人的目光从未离开过他们的方向，而蝙蝠侠并不打算对此做过多的纠缠。

女侠离开了。联盟大厅此刻只剩下两道身影。

蝙蝠侠向门口走去，在他离开之前，布鲁斯感受到自己的右臂传来一阵收紧的感觉——

卡尔攥住他的手臂。

“告诉我，布鲁斯——”

他轻轻开口，眼睛却自始至终向下垂避开了蝙蝠侠的目光。

“如果有机会，你会杀了我吗？”

………………

领主超人在孤独堡垒按下开关的瞬间似乎就有一种预感，这一天总会到来。就像之前蝙蝠侠被困在电脑中时说过的一样——

“说实话卡尔，你的弱点太明显了……给我时间准备，或者让我放弃顾虑我甚至可以秒杀你。”

因此，当这一天真的到来——当蝙蝠侠推翻他的统治、领主女侠被放逐，而他则被对方关在红太阳房间的时候，卡尔并没有想象中的那么惊讶。

蝙蝠侠总能想到一切。就像他找到了每个人的弱点并制定相应的计划。

然而，出乎卡尔的意料，他本以为自己会面对一块绿色氪石，然而蝙蝠侠仅仅将他关在了红太阳光照射的房间里。但他从未踏进过一步。

直到最后一天，他带着对卡尔的审判进入。

卡尔-艾尔的前额叶会被切除，他会丧失绝大部分的功能，变成一具行尸走肉——就像之前他对许多人做过的那样。

“总是那么自负，蝙蝠侠。”

在红太阳三天三夜的持续照射下，卡尔已经变得无比虚弱，恐怕连一个普通人的力量都赶不上。然而他依旧坚持颤抖着断续说话：“你…计划了应对每一种危机的解决方案……拥有针对一起变故、甚至所有人的办法，但你从来都没考虑过自己，是吗？”

“你从没有…从没有想过，在经历这一切之后，在你将要对我做的事情发生后……你还会是原来的自己吗？”

“你所渴望的希望最终会成为摧毁你的绝望；亲眼目睹理想破灭在面前；受害者转身拿起刀做着自己曾经最厌恶的事；……而你居然从未考虑到这一点？黑暗骑士最终会堕入黑暗，光明早已被你亲手抛弃……”

卡尔带着近乎恶意的笑容看向蝙蝠侠，试图在对方的脸上寻找哪怕一丝裂痕。他迫切地需要证明，面前的人并非完美，也会有污秽。

连神明都会被黑暗淹没，何况生长在黑暗中的人。他几乎要迫不及待看着蝙蝠侠脸上的神情——

令他失望，蝙蝠侠的脸上依然很平静，专心操作着仪器。直到指示灯亮起，预示“手术”即将开始，他才回头看向对方。

“不，你错了，卡尔-艾尔。”

“You were my plan. "

"Superman is my plan. "

"Clark • Kent will be my plan. Specific to me. "

…………

“你可以开始了。”

卡尔平静地被束缚在手术台上，双目看向天花板。

他似乎透过密闭的空间一直看向了最遥远的地方，看到了宇宙深处闪烁的光。

在灼烧的感觉传来之前，卡尔忽然转过头看着室内另一个人。

“告诉我……”

卡尔在持续的红太阳下终于陷入了昏迷。因此他错过了蝙蝠侠关掉仪器的动作。

布鲁斯从他的腰带中某一个盒子内掏出了一支针管。淡淡的荧光色药剂是他在三日内针对氪星人独特的生理机能研发，并且确认有效。

在将那支足以让氪星人失去记忆的药剂全部推入体内之前，蝙蝠侠停顿了一下，说出了他的回答。

“不会。”

………………  
在经历了持续半年的动荡与和平假象后，世界回到了正轨。

熟悉的红蓝色身影再度出现在人们的视线中，正义联盟依旧每天进行着打击罪犯、与外星侵略者做斗争，以及从树上救下被困的猫咪等等多种多样的工作。

联盟主席看上去对之前一段“特殊时期”发生过的事情完全没有记忆。克拉克还是大都会的小记者，来自农场的小镇男孩，以及人类的希望，光明之子。

所有人看起来都对这样的结果很满意。包括蝙蝠侠。

但最近他注意到有什么异常。超人在回避他。他们的视线不再有交流，即便是不小心撞上另一方也会匆匆逃开。

本能告诉蝙蝠侠有些不对。之前那段黑暗的经历令他更加警觉。他需要找到超人变化的原因，以防万一。

于是，在联盟例会过后，蝙蝠侠猝不及防地出现在超人的“逃跑”路线上。

“超人，我们需要谈谈。”

………………

“我做了很多梦…大多数都是破碎的片段……但总有一个、一个特定的场景，我…我不能……”

克拉克的声音在颤抖，他此刻看上去意外的脆弱，即便

“我梦到你的鲜血流淌在我的手上…我抱着你的尸体；但绝大多数时候，我……我只是站在旁边，站在你的…旁边……我的手上还沾着你的血，那感觉好像、好像…”

克拉克的脸色一片灰白，他不断深呼吸坚持着说完：“好像我亲手杀了你。”

蝙蝠侠陷入了沉默。他看着脸色苍白、浑身颤抖的小镇男孩，一个很久以前出现过的想法现在再度击中了他：对方并不是神明。

“Will you？”

“什么？”

克拉克茫然地抬起头，恰好对上蝙蝠侠深沉的目光。

“我说，你会杀了我吗？”黑暗骑士耐心地重复。

“什——拉奥啊，当然不会！”

超人看上去很震惊，“不！你怎么会这样问？……我永远不会这么做！事实上，我宁肯牺牲自己——”

“我知道。”  
蝙蝠侠干脆利落地打断，“但让我们假设。如果你出于某些理由，如果你没有选择，你会吗？”

克拉克沉默了。

“布鲁斯，总有选择的。”

“……当然了。”

蝙蝠侠看着对方制服中央鲜艳的红色“S”型，在他们共同夜巡的一个夜晚，超人忽然告诉他，在他们的文化中那代表希望。

“总有选择的。”

…………

“布鲁斯，我想把这个给你。”

在经过慎重的考虑后，超人在一天黄昏凝重地将一个铅制小盒子递给黑暗骑士。

“这是什么。”

出于礼貌，蝙蝠侠当面打开了盒子。里面是一枚戒指。一枚用氪石制成的戒指。

“我希望你留着这个……你知道，以防哪一天我做出什么…违背自己本愿的事情。”

“Superman——”

“不，我知道你信任我，蝙蝠侠。但我并不想冒这个风险。如果有一天发生了意外，你是我最后的希望。”

“超——”

“我知道你无法下手使用它，但是答应我，当那一刻到来不要留情。把我当作你的敌人，而不是最好的搭档、朋友，与——”

“Clark——”

“不要拒绝我，布鲁斯。”

超人严肃地看向对方，澄澈的氪星蓝眼睛让他看上去像某种金毛巡回犬。

“我只是想告诉你，这种东西我有一仓库的存量。”

“……”

“……”

……………

难得地，联盟的主席与顾问在出了吵架冷战外陷入了沉默。

“噢好吧…我是说，我早该想到这一点的，是不是？”

最终，克拉克小声嘟囔着，却仍然不放弃地悄悄从下往上抬起眼盯着对方：“但是，你还没有一枚戒指，是不是？”

“……如果这是你的最终目的——”

“是不是，布鲁斯？”

“……没错。我缺少一枚戒指。”

“在左手无名指上的？”

“……别太过分，超人。”

——————————end——————————


End file.
